No Ritmo do Amor
by Alquimista 140
Summary: "A música do ensaio tinha terminado, mas continuamos nos encarando, eu não sabia explicar por quê eu tinha me apaixonado por meu inimigo de infância, mas ali com ele, no galpão abandonado, a dança, a música, o ensaio, nossos corpos colados... Tudo parecia certo desta vez. Ele me beijou e eu não recuei."
1. Prólogo

**No Ritmo do Amor**

_Sinopse: "A música do ensaio tinha terminado, mas continuamos nos encarando, eu não sabia explicar por quê eu tinha me apaixonado por meu inimigo de infância, mas ali com ele, no galpão abandonado, a dança, a música, o ensaio, nossos corpos colados... Tudo parecia certo desta vez. Ele me beijou e eu não recuei." Bella é uma dançarina profissional famosa, depois do um namoro conturbado, seus pais resolvem que ela precisa de um tempo para tirar as loucuras da cabeça. Não sei fazer sinopses, desculpa!_

**Primeiramente, eu estou em busca de uma BETA READER, por favor se tiverem notícias de uma, alguma candidata, bom ficarei muito feliz!**

**Prólogo**

**POV - BELLA**

_**Forks 1999**_

"Você não sabe de nada sobre mim!" Gritei com Anthony. O garoto mais chato de todo o Colégio. Não suportava a forma como ele adorava me chingar por tudo que fazia.

"Claro que sei!" Ele retrucou dando língua e puxando a pálpebra pra cima, fazendo careta. Argh!

"Só porque eu cai não significa que você pode dizer essa coisas de mim, Anthony!" Choraminguei. Eu estava no chão, por causa, da bela queda que levei numa tentativa falha de _dançar_. Eu levei as mãos para a barra do vestido que usava, para limpá-las e logo vi o sangue escorrendo por meu cotovelo.

Meu estômago embrulhou e eu não consegui parar. A vomito veio até minha boca e jorrou na roupa de Anthony. O garoto começou a gritar e chorar, eu não sabia o que fazer, e agora eram dois pirralhos chorando no meio do pátio do colégio.

Logo, Anthony teria mais um motivo para me chatiar.

_**Los Angeles - 2007**_

_Jacob Black_

_É bom saber que você escolheu o caminho para sua vida._

_Espero que esteja ciente de que eu não estou mais nela._

_Conte com isso. É uma promessa._

_I. Swan_

Dobrei o papel cuidadosamente. A raiva fluia energética por meu corpo. Desci do carro e caminhei apressada até a portaria do prédio, não tive o cuidado de tocar a campainha. Só, simplesmente, gritei.

"Cácio?" Chamei ainda na calçada. "Sou eu, Bella." Dei dois passos para frente. O porteiro parecia assustado. E então seu rosto se suavisou em reconhecimento.

"Bella, o que você faz aqui tão cedo?" Perguntou, apertando um botão que fez o portão tremer e, por fim, abrir com um estálo. "Receio que Sr. Black não esteja aqui." Ele falou descendo as escadas ao meu encontro. Eram dez para as cinco da manhã e Jacob não estava em casa. Mas eu sabia onde ele estava. E não importava mais.

"Sim, eu sei. Mas não vim falar com ele." Parei por um momento pensando em subir os 5 degrais ou só ficar ali. Descidi ficar por ali. "Bom, na verdade" Comecei. "Preciso de um favor seu." Ele ainda descia debilmente os degrais.

"Tudo que você quiser, Bella!" Me informou. Seu tom malicioso me deu nojo. Ele tinha, mais ou menos, o triplo da minha idade. Cabelos até o queixo, grossos e grisalhos, lisos por completo com apenas algumas falhas de ondas nas pontas. Seus olhos verdes, único ponto bonito de seu rosto. Sua pele era de um tom moreno claro. Baixo, e um ponco carrancudo. Sempre com a expressão preocupada. Muito gentil, mas, as vezes, nojento.

"Eu não vou mais voltar, então você pode entregar este bilhete ao Jacob? Por mim?" Terminei com a protelagem e entreguei o papel ao porteiro que mais pareceu desapontado.

"Claro, Bella, sem problemas. Até." Ele pegou o papel e guardou no bolsa da blusa. _Duvido muito disso_, respondi mentalmente ao "_Até"_.

"Adeus, Cácio." Terminei baixando a cabeça com o costumeiro incomodo na minha garganta. Voltando para meu carro a força de conter as lágrimas me deixou.

Trancada dentro do carro, deixando a porra da tristeza e dor tomarem conta da minha cabeça e dos meus olhos, não vi o tempo passar, não quando dormir, levantei a cabeça quando ouvi uma busina familiar tocar fora do carro, reconheci o som irritante. Era Jacob. O cara que fez minha cabeça doer e meu coração latejar.

Levantei, momentaneamente, a cabeça. O movimento fez eu perceber que passei tempo demais trancada no carro. Havia três carros a minha frente, ele era o quarto e estava parando. O carro que _eu_ dei para _ele_. Cácio não abriu o portão, fazendo o estressadinho sair do carro. Dei graças a deus por meu carro _novo_ ter insufilme. Dá distância que eu estava eu vi perfeitamente o estado de Jacob. Camisa amorrotada, bermudas imundas, mulher no banco do passageiro. Seu estado era visivelmente bêbado.

O sangue fluia ainda mais em minha cabeça enquanto eu olhava a mulher ao lado.

Ela parecia um travecão!

Vi Cácio entregar o bilhete à Jacob e olhei para o relógio do painel. 9:45am.

_Droga! Droga! Droga! Perdi completamente a noção do tempo pensando nesse merda!_

Eu iria perder todas as minhas entrevistas na manhã, e depois do que vou fazer, consequentemente, às da tarde. Peguei o celular e liguei para minha assistente. O telefone tocou uma vez e eu ouvi sua voz.

"Heide Volturi, Quem gostaria?"

"Heide! É Bella, eu... Por favor, cancele todos os meus compromissos do dia?" Falei ligando o carro e afivelando o cinto com o celular entre o ombro e o rosto.

"Ok, senhorita, mas tem algum motivo? Bom, quero dizer, algum motivo que eu deva repassar?"

"Só diga que estou doente e que não posso comparecer" Respondi e vi Jacob entrar novamente no carro. Acelerei mais um pouco. "Heide, preciso desligar. Tchau." Não esperei sua resposta e desliguei o telefone, acelerei mais o carro e antes do de Jacob se movimentar, eu bati meu carro no _dele_.

Respirei fundo e deixei a gargalhada vim atôna. Minha lata-velha ainda servia para estragar o dia de alguém. Ainda rindo bastante, vi Jacob sair de seu carro furioso, antes que ele chegasse perto bastante do carro, dei a ré e baixei o vidro do carro, colocando a mão para fora e mandando um gesto feio com o dedo do meio.

Ri novamente bem mais alto, desejando que ele estivesse ouvindo. Ele reconheceria. Passei a primeira marcha no carro, e bati com toda força novamente. Eu poderia me arrempender mais tarde, mas agora eu estava adorando aquilo.

"Ainda não consigo acreditar" Angela repetiu pela décima vez em um minuto. "Você ficou louca, Bella?" Ela estava pálida com a noticia do acidente proposital.

"Qualé, Ang? Não foi nada demais. Jacob não sairá ileso." Falei colocando três babatas fritas na boca. Eu poderia prometer que depois de sua traição, ele iria sentir na pele. A opnião de ninguem iria mudar a minha.

_A vingança tarda, mas não fala._ Ou era a Justiça... Não importa!

"Ninguém pode me enganar e sair ileso. Ninguém, Ang!" Eu quase gritei.

"Bella!" Angela chegou mais próximo e pegou minha mão com a sua pequena e levou-me ao seu sofá. Eu não tinha percebido que eu chorava até uma gota cair sobre meu braço direito. "Não chore, você esta fora de si, deixe de bobagem, Black vai ter a troca, mas você não precisa sujar suas mãos por isso." Eu não deveria mais chorar, eu odiava Jacob, e agora ele viveria o inferno na terra.

_[N/A]: Bom, espero que gostem da fic, provavelmente vocês não entenderam muita coisa no prólogo, mas com o primeiro capítulo espero que tudo fique claro e que vocês gostem do que escrevo. Estou bastante animada escrevendo, por isso espero que gostem e que deixem reviews, porque sem eles nada existe. hahaha Bella vai ter muitas complicações e uma nova paixão, mas antes disso, haverá muitas pedras no caminho... Veremos._

Somente reforçando, estou precisando urgente de uma Beta, quem poder me ajudar eu vou agradecer da melhor forma possível! ;D Beijos a todos.

_**Alqui. 140**_


	2. Capítulo 01 Não foi nada demais!

**No Ritmo do Amor**

**Capítulo 01 – Não foi nada demais!**

_**Obs: Ainda estou sem Beta, entao POR FAVOR, perdoem os erros de português leves ou graves que sejam. Obrigado ^^.**_

**POV - BELLA**

"Mas mãe..." Repeti inultimente tentando fazê-la mudar de idéia.

"Nem mais, nem menos, Bella! Cansei, é sério, cansei." Ela disse virando a cara, anda de uma lado para o outro no apartamento pela décima vez. "Você precisa respirar um pouco, limpar sua cabeça."

"Ma...!" Tentei.

"Francamente, Bella!" Ela gritou novamente, me fazendo tremer. "Você bateu dois _carros_ e quase atropelou uma garota! Faz idéia disso?"

Era injusto o que Renné estava fazendo comigo. Jacob merecia tudo o que eu estava fazendo. Quando voltava para casa no dia anterior, vi a vaca que estava dentro do carro com Jacob atraverando a rua, eu não ia atropelá-la, eu só ia assustá-la. Mas a garota acabou fazendo um escândalo quado viu o carro se aproximar... Eu me assustei, pisando ainda mais no acelerador, ela se jogou no meio-fio e torceu o joelho. Não era pra mamãe ficar sabendo, mas quando a polícia ligou dizendo que ia _caçar_ minha carteira de motorista, mamãe teve um ataque e disse que faria tudo para que isso não fosse à imprensa.

"Eu não tenho culpa se a cadela é escadalosa." Disse baixo para Renné não ouvir.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Não funcionou. "Eu não criei você assim! Que tipo de pessoa você se tornou?"

Ela pegou o telefone e discou o número. Eu não sabia para quem ela estava ligando, mas eu imaginava.

"Por favor, mãe! Por favor, por favor, por favor! Eu lhe imploro! Não seja tão má!" Juntei as mãos em sinal de súplica, eu estava parecendo uma criança.

"má?!" Ela gritou, me assustei novamente e fiquei ereta. "Você tem dezoito anos, e está causando o caos, imagine, com vinte você estará matando. Irá passar um tempo na casa do seu pai, ponto."

Eu gemi com o pensamento de voltar a morar na cidade onde não existe nada, ou melhor, que não é nada.

"Sem entrevistas." Eu não liguei. "Sem aulas particulares." Encarei Renné. "Sem prêmeos." Prêmios. Báh! Quem precisa deles! "Sem aulas ou campeonatos." Arfei em dor.

"O que?!" Eu disse chocada. "Mãe!"

"Sim, Bella, você passou da limite. Todo esse seu comportamento precisa ter um fim."

"Você não pode... Eu lutei por isso!" Eu disse retirando as lágrimas dos olhos.

"Deveria ter pensado nisso antes."

"Você não pode fazer isso!" Gritei, agora com raiva.

"Sim, eu posso." Ela apertou o botão verde do telefone, e essas foram suas últimas pavalvras.

* * *

_Uma semana depois (Maio)_

"Quando você chegar em Forks eu quero que ligue. Caso não ligue, eu falarei com Charlie... E se você tentar fugir, nós vamos a encontrar, mais cedo ou mais tarde." Renné olhava pra mim pelo retrovisor. Eu não era uma fugitiva perigosa, nem terrorista, nem traficante, nem assassina, por que as pessoas estavam me tratando dessa forma?

"Tanto faz." Me limitei a responder. Eu não queria responder, mas eu sabia que se não respondesse as coisas só iriam piorar. E quanto mais rápido eu voltasse para LA, melhor. "Quando vou voltar?"

"Um ano talvez. Depende do seu comportamento."

"Um ano!? O que? DWTS* é em 9 meses!" Choraminguei novamente. Era meu maior sonho. Eu podia me ver ganhando o buquê de flores e as medalhas de ouro.

"Eu sei." _Eu sei._ Repeti mentalmente as palavras de Renné. _Não, você não sabe!_ Pensei comigo mesma. Eu tinha que participar!

"Mãe." Eu chamei.

"Bella, eu nunca ouvi você me chamar de mãe tantas vezes em poucos dias. Você está se tornando mimada, chata e fora de si, criança, agora cale-se." Ela parou o carro em uma vaga livre. Me recusei a sair do carro quando ela saiu. "Tudo bem. Vamos fazer um trato, ok?" Ela disse abrindo a porta do carro onde eu estava.

"Que tipo de trato?" Eu disse estreitando os olhos. Ela estava abrindo mão de me ver sofrer, isso era um começo?

"Quanto mais rápido você voltar a ser quem era, mais rápido você voltará para casa e possivelmente participará do campeonato."

"Eu sou quem eu sou!" Eu sai do carro brava. "Não sei o que há de errado com vocês!" Ela não fez questão de responder.

Peguei algumas das minhas malas e Renné as outras, seguimos para a parte interna do aeroporto. O voo partiria em duas horas então sentamos em algum lugar. O silêncio era mórbido e eu estava ficando incomodada. Mas quem se importa? Se eu abrisse o bico seria para ouvi-la reclamar novamente.

Eu ainda estava carrancuda com o modo como ela estava me tratando, mas o frio na barriga de deixá-la depois de tantos anos juntas estava lá. Mas eu não deixaria que ela visse isso. Orgulho poderia ser meu segundo nome. Quem diria, Bella Swan brigando com a mãe.

Depois de um tempo, Renné cortou o silêncio.

"Bella, você sabe que... Você sabe que eu não quero fazer isso." Ela disse pegando minha mão.

"Mas esta fazendo." Desdenhei retirando minha mão. Eu virei meu rosto para o lado oposto. Eu não queria que mamãe visse minhas lágrimas. Senti quando Renné se levantou e eu a segui com o olhar, ela foi até o balcão do check-in. Limpei meu rosto, será que eu ainda tinha esperanças? Mamãe poderia mudar de idéia e deixar eu voltar para casa?

* * *

_Horas depois_

Subi as escadas com a mala, ainda estava carrancuda e muito cansada, mesmo eu tendo tomado comprimidos tarja preta no avião, eu ainda não estava tranquila.

Felizmente, Charlie não havia comentado nada sobre meu mal comportamento, talvez ele ainda confiasse em mim. Já eu própria estava me traíndo. Mas eu não via nada de errado, eu estava dando o troco em quem me machucava, isso era errado? Droga, sim!

Tentei tirar o acontecido da cabeça. Talvez realmente fosse bom pra mim ficar longe de Jacob.

Mesmo se passando 8 anos, eu não conseguia ver diferença na cidade, não fosse algumas lojas novas de eletrônicos ou produtos para acampamento. Senti fome, mas suspirei quando Charlie disse "Aqui vende os melhores burritos da cidade." Não respondi ao comentário, mas imaginei que não tivesse nenhuma loja de Fast Food, ou algo assim. Pode ter passado bastante tempo, mas faltariam mais anos até que um Mc Donald's vinhesse para cá. Assim como eu duvido que eu receba algum carro, velho que fosse, para andar pela cidade ou algo do tipo, já que eu estava sem minha carteira, e meu pai sendo um homem da lei, nunca deixaria que sua filha seja uma fora da lei.

Quando entrei na casa de Charlie, ou melhor, _nossa_ casa, eram o mesmo, nada de mudanças. Nostalgia me bateu com força no estômago e na garganta, toda minha infância fora aqui, era como entrar em minhas memórias. Uma hora e meia se passaram e eu já estava com todas as minhas coisas guardadas e já havia tomando um banho morno. Senti o cheiro de lasanha vindo do andar de baixo, eu ouvia uma voz secundária conversando com meu pai, tinha entrado a pouco tempo da hora em que terminara de arrumar as prateleiras.

Desci as escadas hesitante, tentei com força reconhecer a voz, mas era nova, muito nova para ser qualquer amigo de Charlie. Passei pela sala, e entrei cabisbaixa na cozinha, era um homem muito branco, loiro, estava de costas, pigarrei fraco, mas foi o suficiente para que ele olhasse por sobre os ombros e meu pai se virasse para me receber.

"Oh, Bella, não esperava você aqui embaixo." Falou meu pai com uma alegria assustadora.

"Ahm, eu senti cheiro de comida e, como, ahm, estou com fome... desci." Senti estranhamente embaraçada com o moço me encarando, ele voltou a sua posição normal, franzi o cenho para Charlie, pedindo explicação silenciosa.

"Carlisle" Chamou. "Esta é minha filha, Isabella, ela chegou de Los Angeles hoje." Carlisle se levantou com um sorriso carinhoso, quase caloroso.

"Bella, filha, este é Carlisle Cullen, ele é o novo médico de Forks, chegou a pouco tempo que nem você, eu estava no seu consultório quando sua mãe ligou." Meu rosto queimou com o pensamento de que ele saberia o motivo de eu estar aqui. Ele pareceu hesitar.

"Prazer" O homem mostrou a mão para que eu apertasse, e eu o fiz. "Sei que LA é uma cidade muito bonita, boa para morar, não acha, Bella?"

"Sim, claro." Ganha de Forks cem vezes. "Hum, tudo bem, então." Respondi pegando prato e talheres, puxei um pedaço da lasanha. "Até mais, Doutor" Disse saindo da cozinha e subindo para meu quarto, passei o tempo pensando em como minha vida mudara em um ano.

Eu era uma dançarina de festas, shows e conveniências, conheci Jacob – vinte e um anos – em uma apresentação, ele mudou tudo. Nos conhecemos, criamos intimidade para ensinar um ao outro, certo dia ele me convidou para dançar com ele em uma apresentação de valsa, foi lindo. Meu único ponto fraco eram músicas e danças, fora lindo quando como parecia que bailávamos em cima de uma nuvem. Tão pouco acreditei estar apaixonada, mas quando entramos um campeonato, passamos três meses juntos demais. Fiquei sabendo que ele não era somente dançarino, mas era um ator de séries também. Quando ganhamos o prêmio, Jacob me pediu em namoro, tudo parecia extremamente romântico, prêmios a mão, olhos nos olhos, um beijo casto, uma declaração e duas mãos entrelaçadas.

No primeiro mês, tudo era mágico, até ficar incomodada em saber que suas namoradas eram apresentadas a família na primeira semana, eu nunca havia conhecido ninguém além de Billy Black, seu pai, técnico e assessor. Eu sabia que ele tinha duas irmãs e vários outros parentescos, mas ninguém com nomes ou rostos.

Percebi também que ele nunca prestava realmente atenção em mim, sempre fora do ar, sempre longe. Até que ele começou a ir para festas, ser visto bêbado, com mulheres no carro, e foi ai que meu nome apareceu nas revistas, eu tinha mais de vinte medalhas de campeonatos regionais, e mais de quinze nacionais, algumas participações em musicais, shows, e mais. Os holofotes me acharam quando eu fui chamada para participação de um programa de tv nacional, formamos um casal com noticias em revistas de fofocas, já que Jacob fizera aparições em filme de grande escala.

Eu soube que não podia acreditar em todas as mentiras que a mídia inventara, já tinha visto revistas dizendo que eu estava grávida, aquilo era absurdo. Mas quando via fotos, era impossível não ligar. Por várias vezes tentei não ver notícias, mas isso foi se tornando cada vez mais difícil a cada semana, as pessoas passavam comentando, e ridicularizavam. Eu tinha acabado de completar dezoito anos e todas as notícias me abalavam, eu sei que estava estérica nos últimos meses, cheguei a ir no psicólogo pra ver se algo melhorava, mas meu namoro estava se tornando uma obra realista, onde só havia tragédia no final e isso me afetava. Eu não conseguia aceitar que meu namoro nunca fora um conto de fadas.

Fiquei paranoica com a ideia de sair perdendo nesta história, eu cansei e terminei com Jacob antes que ele o fizesse, mas ele não aceitava, dizia que era tudo boato, tudo mentira. Passei a não dar ouvidos a ele, até que um dia ele foi ao meu apartamento e dei sua segunda chance, nós transamos pela primeira vez, e ele antes do amanhecer fora embora. Eu não tive notícias dele durante o dia inteiro, recebi uma mensagem de texto por volta das sete da noite, onde tinha escrito '_Foi um erro ter voltado, esqueça que corri atras, não a quero mais'_, aquilo fora um golpe certeiro. Passei dias e noites sem dormir, eu não conseguia entender como uma pessoa poderia ser tão hipócrita. Uma semana se passou e entendi o que tinha acontecido. Por quatro meses ele me usou, até que um dia eu entreguei a ele o que ele queria. Ele tinha somente ficado comigo para conseguir sexo. Quando descobri gritei para ele ao telefone, até que ele foi ao meu apartamento, seguido de um pedido de desculpas pelo mal entendido, ele disse que me amava e que voltaria a me encontrar. Na mesma noite Angela o viu em uma boate no centro de Los Angeles, ela me mandou fotos dele com vagabunda ao seu lado, se pegando. Fervi de ódio pelas mentiras e enganos que eu tinha acreditado horas passadas. Foi então que passei a noite em claro, eu não sabia o que fazer, que medida tomar, então decidi levar o pequeno bilhete até seu apartamento. Eu me apaixonara tanto por ele que havia dado um carro em seu nome, e viajamos várias vezes juntos, onde somente eu o bancava. Um gigolô de carteirinha.

Deixei o bilhete com Cácio, eu ainda não conseguia entender de onde veio minha súbita revolta, mas tomei fôlego e bati os dois carros. Eu queria que Jacob se fodesse.

Ouvi um barulho na porta da frente e sai do transe dos meus devaneios, o Dr. Cullen estava indo embora. Do meu quarto dava para ouvir qualquer barulho que passasse em frente a casa, e eu ouvia a conversa de Charlie com o doutor.

"Obrigado, Carlisle, por não dizer nada a minha filha." Meu pai falou.

"Não precisa agradecer, Chefe." Respondeu. "Mas você não pode esconder isto dela."

"Eu não quero que isso se torne mais um tormento para Bella." Ele hesitou em continuar. "Bom, ela está passando por uma fase muito ruim, isso poderia colocá-la em piores circunstâncias."

"Okay, Charlie, mas não esqueça, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela irá descobrir." Ouvi uma batida de portas de automóvel e a explosão de um motor sendo ligado, a porta principal da casa sendo fechada. Desci as escadas com a maior velocidade que consegui, peguei Charlie na porta da cozinha. Ele tinha dois pratos na mão.

"O que eu deveria saber, que você não me fala?" Perguntei autoritária. Os pratos caíram no chão.

* * *

[N/A]: Oi, oi... Nossa, obrigado pelas Reeeviews *-*  
_**Gabe,**_ pergunta respondida?  
_**Danda,** _você vai ver que a Bella tem problemas com seu estômago hahaha Vai ter vários episódios que o estômago dela estraga tudo, e ai você vai entender por quê coloquei de primeira seu vomito em cima do Anthony hahaha De novo obrigada de coração pelas Reviews!  
_**Mama e Danii,**_obrigado pela presença *-*

Por favor, galeria, deixem reviews!


	3. Capítulo 2 O quê?

**No Ritmo do Amor**

**Capítulo 02 – Pistas e Lembranças**

_**Obs: Ainda estou sem Beta, então POR FAVOR, perdoem os erros de português leves ou graves que sejam. Obrigado ^^. Desculpe mil vezes pela minha falta de compromisso. Espero que este capítulo compense. Xo.  
PS: Babii Cullen, estou interessada sim *-* fala comigo por MP? Ou melhor, tenta mandar seu e-mail pra mim e conversamos! **_

**~POV – BELLA**

_"O que eu deveria saber, que você não me fala?" Perguntei autoritária. Os pratos caíram no chão._

"Do que você esta falando, querida?" Charlie disse sorrindo amarelo.

"Vamos, não me enrole, eu ouvi o que vocês conversaram no jardim da frente, o que está escondendo?" Eu disse pegando os cacos quebrados do prato. Charlie pigarreou olhando de um lado para o outro. "Charlie, não sou nenhuma criança, o que não me contou? Eu vou entender, prometo. Agora me diga, o que esconde de mim?" O encarei pondo as mãos na cintura. _Que gesto infantil e ridículo, Isabella._ Disse para mim mesma retirando imediatamente e sentando a mesa.

Com o rosto chocado começou falando "Tenho um guarda costas para você." virou-se e lavou as mãos. "Boa noite." Foi somente o que disse antes de deixar um beijo tenso em minha testa, não parecia somente isso. Antes que ele tivesse subido as escadas por completo corri até ele.

"Como?" Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de me olhar, só respondeu abrindo a porta do quarto.

"Sua mãe me disse que você esta pirando e que alguns loucos poderiam vir atrás de você." Disse entrando no quarto e foi só, me deixou só. Arrgh... CHATO!

* * *

Acordei com o sol batendo diretamente em meu rosto, e tomei nota mental de trocar a posição da cama do meu quarto. Levantei, segui até a janela para fechar as cortinas, com os olhos estreitos vi que a viatura de Charlie não estava mais na garagem. Olhei para o relógio e eram nove e cinquenta da manhã, voltei a dormir, mas logo que ganhei o sono, o telefone no andar de baixo começou a tocar. Desci as escadas mal humorada e sonolenta. "O que é?" falei ao telefone.

"Bom dia, sou Elisa, gostaria de saber com quem eu falo?" A moça de voz média falou alegremente. Propaganda telefônica, só o que faltava. Desliguei sem responder e subi três degraus da escada e o telefone tocou alto.

Antes que a mulher pudesse falar, gritei "Não quero, não gosto e nunca irei comprar por telefone, se você tem alguma propaganda para fazer, ligue para o vizinho ao lado, ouvi dizer que ele adora chocolates suíços." E desliguei novamente. Respirei fundo e subi novamente as escadas, quando pisei no segundo andar, o telefone tocou novamente. Pensei nas piores ofensas que conhecia. Desci novamente as escadas, eu já tinha me despertado completamente. Peguei o fio do telefone e desconectei o plug-in. Subi para meu quarto e deitei colocando o travesseiro por cima da cabeça.

Um tempo se passou e meu celular tocou. _Cacete, aqui nessa cidade ninguém acorda se todos não acordarem juntos?_ Atendi o celular resmungando vários outros nomes.

"O que?" falei gritando. Era Charlie. _Vish._

"Por quê você não esta na escola, Isabella?" Ahm?

"Que escola, Charlie?" Ele pareceu bater a mão na mesa do escritório. Estressadinho.

"Okay, Bella, estou mandando um colega seu lhe acordar. Falei com a secretária da escola e você estrará no terceiro tempo. Quando chegar em casa conversamos." Foi tudo que ele disse até desligar e eu ficar ouvindo o _bip_ do celular.

_ESCOLA?_ Me joguei na cama novamente, olhando para o teto, comecei a pensar novamente em como eu havia parado lá.

O tempo passou, e eu resolvi que deveria me arrumar. Banho, perfume, coque frouxo no cabelo, calças jeans, camiseta larga cinza e jaqueta de couro preta. Peguei o _Ray-ban_, e coloquei nos olhos. Uma bolsa preta com carteira e celular dentro. Um sapato branco e tudo pronto.

Logo quando ia saindo do quarto dei de cara com a porta de Charlie entreaberta. Se ele tinha algo que eu ainda não sabia, a resposta poderia estar ali. Empurrei um pouco a porta com a ponta do sapato. Sem entra, dei uma olhada panorâmica no quarto. A suíte recepciona uma cama de casal média ao meio do quarto embaixo da única e grande janela que dava para o jardim de trás, os lenções recém arrumados; cômoda pequena ao lado a porta do banheiro, uma escrivaninha com vários bolos de papéis, e finalmente lá estava a porta para o closet de Charlie. Caminhei hesitante até a porta, _que merda eu estava fazendo._ Abri e chequei olhando por sobre os ombros se não tinha ninguém em casa mesmo.

O Closet não era lá grande coisa. Passei os olhos por todo o perímetro, pesquisei algo de novo, afinal a última vez que estive ali fora pra me esconder do _Monstro Lombriga_ que meu pai fingia ser, quando eu tinha apenas seis anos para me deixar com medo e não comer muitos doces.

Tinha fardas e roupas nos cabides pendurados a esquerda, posicionadas em duas fileiras paralelamente uma em cima da outra, a frente tinha divisões grandes e quatro gavetas. Tinha blusas, meias, cuecas e luvas. A minha direita, tinha um cabide com duas escopetas* e algumas prateleiras a cima, quatro ao todo umas em cima das outras. Nas duas últimas sapatos velhos, na terceira que batia da altura do ombro, havia perfumes, loções para barba, pentes, um espelho velho e pequeno, algumas fotos minhas com ele.

Tomei minha atenção para a caixa marrom que estava na última prateleira a cima, passaria quase despercebida, mas era grande. Um baú. Peguei com as duas mãos e puxei as alças laterais do baú. Coloquei na porta do closet, e sentei de costas para a porta do quarto. Havia uma tranca, o baú era antigo, tentei balançar, mas o barulho era somente de papéis. Tentei insistentemente abri-lo.

"_Merda_" eu disse em voz alta.

"Talvez você não devesse mexer nas coisas dos outros." Pulei com a voz que vinha das minhas costas. Me virei lentamente, era desconhecida, mas impossivelmente sedutora e com uma pitada de deboche. Eu vi um homem alto, os cabelos bem alinhados, e não pareciam ter uma cor natural, era carmim. Ele era branco demais e meu deus, que músculos._ Merda, Bella, tem um assaltante na sua casa e você está olhando seus músculos._ Gritei comigo mesma. Quando tomei fôlego comecei a gritar com toda a força que eu tinha.

"Meu querido pai, você é maluca." O assaltante falou mais alto que meu grito. "Mesmo assim, não uma alma em menos de 3 quilômetros daqui." Ele deu um passo para frente, parei de gritar e corri para o closet, peguei a escopeta e apontei para o homem que prontamente levantou as mãos. "Meu Deus, você é mais que maluca, abaixa isso agora. Eu sou amigo do seu pai."

"Se você fosse amigo do Charlie saberia que ele é o Chefe da polícia e não tentaria assaltar, ou matar, ou até mesmo me estuprar." Eu falei segurando a arma com as duas mãos, tremendo mais que o normal. O cara riu alto e pegou no bolso da frente de sua calça. "Não se mexa ou eu atiro!"

"Eu vou ligar para o seu pai, maluca. Vou por no viva voz e você irá ouvi-lo. Agora abaixe essa arma." Continuei na posição que eu estava.

"Já entendi! Já entendi!" Gritei. "Você é um fã lunático que está tentando me matar. Me perseguiu até aqui, não é?" Protelei mais para mim mesma do que para o homem alto. "Oh, não! Você é um dos capangas de Jacob, que ficou furioso e agora quer me ver morta! Diga!" Gritei cada palavra ainda mais alta, mesmo sabendo que essas idéias eram completamente fora do real.

"O quê?" Ele ficou confuso. "Fã? Nem sei quem você é! Muito mesmo quem é Jacob, agora abaixa essa merda e deixa eu ligar pro Charlie!" Pensei por meio minuto.

"Uma chance." Eu disse apertando o gatilho da arma. Graças a Charlie no verão passado eu aprendi a usar armas simples. Ele fora pra LA, porque uma mulher havia feito uma tentativa de sequestro comigo logo após uma apresentação televisiva, Charlie ficara com tanto medroso de que algo ruim acontecesse comigo, conseguiu um documento possibilitando meu porte de armas de fogo. Tive aulas de tiro e tudo que há direito. Desnecessário, até então. O telefone tocou três vezes e Charlie atendeu.

"Polícia de Forks, Chefe Swan na linha. Quem fala?" Ouvi a voz de Charlie do celular ao viva voz.

"Diga." Eu disse para o homem.

"Chefe, aqui é o filho do Carlisle, Edward." Ele prosseguiu. Carlisle? O homem branco nada parecido com o homem a minha frente?

"Olá filho, já está com, Bella?" Charlie perguntou suavizando sua voz.

"Bom, sr., estou com Bella, mas ela esta neste momento apontando uma arma para mim." Ele riu ao terminar a frase. Pude ouvir Charlie respirar fundo.

* * *

Bati a porta do carro com toda minha força, o que não passou despercebido. Estava chovendo, o que não era fora do normal. Exatamente Onze horas da manhã pisei no que se dizia ser A Escola de ensino médio de Forks, Tal chamada Forks High School.

"Ei, eu não preciso de você para todos os lados comigo. Então, a não ser que você queira ir ao banheiro comigo, vá fazer o que tem de fazer, e lhe encontro aqui neste lugar no final da aula." Falei andando em direção a porta de entrada. Não era a primeira vez que eu ia para aula em uma escola de verdade, mas faziam mais de quatro anos que eu não entrara em uma. Mesmo estando nervosa, engoli e caminhei até a recepção.

Não percebi que Edward – descobri seu nome enquanto meu pai dava-me instruções de largar a arma e ir para escola antes que ele mesmo fizesse isto – estava atras de mim até que o sino da porta da recepção tocou logo após eu ter entrado, indicando outra pessoa. Segui até o balcão inferior da sala, ele andou, não até mim, mas a um balcão próximo a porta e falou com uma senhora morena de óculos.

"Isabella, venha até aqui, por favor?" Pediu ele. Eu estava tentando fazer o papel de quem sabia onde, quando e como eu deveria estar ou não, mas a verdade era que eu não fazia ideia de pra onde ir. E a forma de como ele estava por dentro de tudo me incomodava bastante. Senti como se isto não fosse novidade, como se a muito tempo já fosse assim, mas ignorei o sentimento.

"O que?" Perguntei carrancuda.

"Veja, esta é Claire, a nova funcionária. Ela é a quem você deve recorrer quando estiver com dificuldades em algo, e eu não esteja por perto." Ele prosseguiu com mais e mais instruções e quando eu já estava de saco cheio somente balancei a cabeça em concordância até que algo me tomou a atenção.

"O que?" eu disse um tom acima do necessário.

"O que?" ele disse absorto nos seus comentário.

"Repete, por favor, acho que não entendi" eu disse ficando confusa.

"Eu disse que caso eu não possa ir lhe buscar, Jasper fará."

"Não isso babaca, sobre as aulas." Falei irritada demais para ser cordial com alguém que acabara de conhecer.

"Isabella, você é muito fina com seu vocábulos." Ele disse fingindo sotaque leal, bufei. "Enfim, eu disse que teremos todos os tempos de aulas juntos, menos Inglês, matemática e educação física." Ele continuou andando. Como? Repita?

"Quer dizer então que pelo menos 3 vezes por semana você irá me perseguir durante todas as aulas?" Eu quase cuspo _você._ Ele me encarou muito calmamente e balançou a cabeça em um sim quase imperceptível.

Depois de caminharmos por um tempo, ele parecia querer fazer uma pergunta, mas não aconteceu. O Sinal tocou, esperamos a outra turma sair e fomos os primeiros a entrar na classe de biologia. Edward pegou sua cadeira na terceira bancada e eu segui até o fim da sala. Quando quase todos da sala já tinham entrado e todos encararam a "aluna nova" de óculos preto e cara feia. Simplesmente ignorei-os até um garoto de cabelos claros sentar ao meu lado e uma moça ficar em pé ao seu lado, fizeram questionários e deram boas vindas. Não vi nada fora do normal, continuei respondendo monotonamente as perguntas até que Edward virou.

"Todas as aulas são praticamente em dupla, e todas as bancadas estão ocupadas, você não gostaria de sentar-se ao meu lado?" disse ele lentamente e olhando para a moça de cabelos claros.

"Não" eu disse com uma rajada de ar. Parecia que eu havia respondido para Ashton Kutcher que eu não queria vê-lo em um ensaio nu. Todas as garotas pareciam me odiar pela recusa. Uma garota, também de cabelos claros, pareceu se oferecer para ficar em meu lugar, mas Edward logo fez a menina sair de perto.

"Queridinha, as aulas já começaram e eu sou o único que não tem par. Ora, ora, que coincidência você também!." Disse ironicamente e virando-se. Que merda toda é esta? O garoto ao meu lado ficou puto. O professor chegou logo quando Mika – sim nome estranho para um garoto – estava falando sobre como Edward parecia ser gay. Ele se calou assim que o professor o encarou.

"Bom dia." Disse o homem moreno. "Hum, vejamos..." o professor disse tocando em sua barba lendo uma folha de papel. "trabalho em dupla." Disse por fim. Edward pareceu dar um riso, ou aquilo era somente o que eu supostamente imaginei sobre como ele se comportaria. "As mesmas duplas de sempre." Mika fez um gemido e me deu um tchau seguindo para a primeira bancada ao lado a garota a qual se ofereceu para sentar com Edward. Fiquei sozinha, peguei minha bolsa e a coloquei em cima da mesa, apoiando meus braços e cabeça também a mesa, deitei e fechei os olhos. Alguns minutos se passaram, eu não prestava atenção até que recebi um cutucam ao ombro. Levantei a cabeça para ver um professor cansado a minha frente. "Deve ser a Srta. Swan, você poderia fazer companhia ao sr. Cullen, por gentileza? Acredito que esta seja sua primeira aula e o aluno mais apropriado para lhe manter a par é exatamente o sr. Cullen." Levantei bufando, e sem responder passei pelo professor, sentei ao lado do _Sr. Cullen_ e o encarei.

"Você faz, eu finjo que me importo e nós voltamos para casa, ok?" Ele não se deu o trabalho de me olhar, fez exatamente o que mandei, pegando seu caderno e livro, desenhando, escrevendo sem parar. Estava rindo por dentro até ao final da aula, foi quando o Professor levantou e começou a passar de bancada em bancada inspecionando e fazendo perguntas as duplas.

"Olá dupla!" Ele nos cumprimentou sorrindo. "O que vocês fizeram aqui?" Meu estomago esfriou. Eu não fazia ideia. Por fim, Edward respondeu todas as respostas, eu estava começando a gostar dele, mas então vieram as perguntas a mim. Amém eu tinha tido aulas particulares em LA, e consegui responder algumas delas. Ele sorriu para nós dois e logo que ia virando as costas pareceu lembrar de algo e se virou diretamente para mim. "Hoje é seu primeiro dia de aula, estou sendo legal. Mas das próximas vezes irei fazer vista grossa quando perceber que o Sr. Cullen esta fazendo seu trabalho." Foi tudo o disse, logo em seguida ajeitou seus óculos e foi para a próxima bancada. Edward riu.

"Babaca." Sussurei. Ou pensei ter sussurrado. O tal professor virou-se furtivamente. O professor voltou e jogou um papel pequeno a minha frente.

"Detenção." QUE PORRA! Edward riu.

* * *

Os dias se passaram, toda a rotina havia caído sobre meus ombros, até que um dia eu já estava cansada de discutir com Edward se ele ficaria comigo em casa ou não. Deixei que ele ficasse assistindo TV na parte inferior da casa. Fiz tudo que eu precisava, lembrei de mudar a posição da minha cama, usei a força superior do Cullen, e logo ele voltou para seu canto no sofá. Sempre que Charlie chegava em casa eu já estava dormindo. Não entendi como eu ficara cansada somente de ir para escola. Havia se passado duas semanas e recebi a milésima ligação de minha mãe. A primeira foi ao final do dia em que eu havia chego em Forks e daí todos os momentos dos dias.

Passaram-se mais dias e finalmente um mês, Edward teve que viajar para Portland visitar alguém, foi ai que eu conheci seu outro irmão Jasper, e foi somente neste primeiro mês que fiquei sozinha em casa.

Na noite anterior a viagem de Edward, depois que ele fora embora, no horário em que eu sempre durmo, meu pai chegou, eu não sabia se tinha motivo, mas fingi estar dormindo. No dia seguinte, acordei uma hora antes do normal e li um recado na geladeira.

_Impressão minha, ou você está me evitando faz um mês?_

Respondi com um _Esta maluco? Logico que estou._ Atras da folha. Esperei no sofá, e pontualmente, Jasper Cullen estava na porta. Ele fora educado, mas sempre muito distante. Agradeci por não ser tão intruso quanto Edward. Disse a ele que voltaria para casa a pé. Ele pareceu entender, com um balançar de cabeça, me senti muito mais a vontade com ele do que qualquer outra pessoa desde que cheguei na Cidade. O dia passou lentamente como todos os outros dias. Mas hoje parecia diferente, me colocaram para almoçar com Mika, Jéssica e Ângela. Os quais únicos consigo lembrar os nomes.

Mika, porque ele parece ser o único que entra na bolha Edward-Bella, todas as vezes em que estou ao seu lado, pouquíssimas pessoas falam comigo, isso é sempre, pois o Cullen me segue como pulga. Jéssica, porque não consigo tirar a menina atirada do primeiro dia de aula, dos meu pensamentos. E Ângela a menina calma e simpática, mais normal de tudo aquilo, e por coincidência tem o mesmo nome e mesmo temperamento que uma grande amiga em LA. Foi com ela que segui para casa a pé.

Minha casa era mais ou menos uns 4 quilômetros da escola, enquanto a dela não passava de um de distancia da escola. Mas eu queria esse tempo para refrescar a mente. Passar um tempo só e fora de casa. Depois de uns 15 minutos sozinha, passei por um posto de gasolina vazio, comprei uma Coca e duas barras de chocolate na loja de conveniência. Continuei seguindo caminho. Quase todos os dias antes de dormir penso novamente em todos os meus dias antecedentes a decisão da minha mãe, o por que e como eu havia parado ali, naquela cidade fria. Estava pensando nos meus melhores campeonatos e nas melhores músicas e danças que eu já havia visto e já havia produzido, quando uma torrente de água começou a cair do céu. Corri para o lugar mais próximo que havia. Faltavam somente alguns minutos da minha casa, mas da forma que eu estava me arrastando, acabei passando um tempo desnecessário somente para chegar onde eu estava. Fiquei embaixo de uma guarita de segurança, pensando em quem poderia ter feito aquilo, também desnecessário para esta cidade. Olhei ao redor e poucos metros dali havia um galpão, nunca tinha visto aquilo, sem pensar fui até lá.

Estava destrancado, e abandonado. Não era enorme, mas grande. Ainda havia eletricidade, muito empoeirado, havia uma arquibancada pequena e um espelho que cobria toda a parede. Estava chamuscado em vários lugares do espelho. Andei até a metade do galpão, a chuva caindo incessante la fora, fazendo barulho dentro. Estava prestes a sair dali, quando toquei na porta, soltei um grito alto ao ver um rato enorme passar ao meu lado. Meu desejo era enorme de sair correndo dali o mais rápido possível, e foi exatamente o que fiz. Correndo na chuva, em pouco menos de cinco minutos cheguei a minha casa, entrando e manchando a madeira do piso da sala. Subi e tomei um banho quente.

Eu não consegui dormir cedo durante algumas noites, Edward já havia chego, e fora tudo monótono como sempre. Resolvi ignorá-lo. Por alguns dias meu pai chegou enquanto eu estava preparando macarronadas, conversamos por uns minutos, levantei da mesa, deixando um beijo em sua testa e dançando. Quando perguntei de Charlie se eu não poderia dirigir novamente e recebi um _"Em breve"_. Subi as escadas dançando, já era mais de onze horas da noite, e percebi que fazia muito tempo que eu não dava um sorriso. Ri com o pensamento de estar sorrindo. De repente, me veio um pensamento, um fleche do galpão abandonado e o espelho chamuscado, uma luz.

Eu poderia dançar novamente!

"O Galpão!" Falei em voz alta.

"Que galpão?" Perguntou uma voz confusa, mas suave. Dei um pulo de susto, peguei algo pontudo e apontei para o local de onde vinha a voz.

"Abaixe o lápis, Isabella. Não quero ter que chamar seu pai novamente." Disse Edward sentado na minha janela.

"O que faz aqui?" Eu disse corando em pensar que eu estava com um blusão escrito "I LOVE LA.", meias rosas e minha calcinha dizia "Abuzadinha".

* * *

*Escopeta: armas de fogo.

**N/A:** Oláá! Devo sérias desculpas a todas as leitoras. Vou resumir o blá blá chato de como eu fiquei sem internet e os problemas familiares, já. Enfim, espero muuuuito que todas vocês gostem desse capítulo. Foi sem sal, eu sei, mas esse foi um pouco crucial para explicar um pouco do que vai acontecer futuramente, o próximo esta prontinho e congelado, só esperando pelas reviews deste aqui :) Assim, como já esta pronto, não vai ter a demora que essa teve. Espero demais que bata o recorde dos outros. Desculpas novamente e Beijos.

_**Alqui. 140 - caixinha abaixo + sua review = Capítulo novo *-***_


End file.
